Lupa's Son
by Monster'Slayer23
Summary: Hunter Kingston is in trouble for being born, But how will he survive?
1. My life has been ruined

The forest was quite, not a sound could be heard. That was until a wolf the size of a truck, fur the color of gold and silver, and ocean blue eyes. She was in distress running like there was no tomorrow. Her belly was glowing the color of gold. The name of this wolf is Lupa, Roman Goddess of Wolves, Werewolves, Guardians and Protectors, Nature, Mysterious Elements, and Minor Goddess of Light.

Lupa was getting slower and slower, til she hobbled into a big, but well-covered cave. She kept wincing and whimpering, her bulging belly's glowing becoming brighter and stronger until a small bark could be heard from behind her, the pain of childbirth gone, so she turned around and saw a beautiful pup with fur the color of night, but the tip of the tail was the color of blood.

She brought him closer, saying "I will always be there for you, Hunter. Your father would be proud. And speaking of which, _Transfer now_ " and with those words, a flow of energy flew out of the wolf and into her pup.

Lupa then started talking to herself, "All of his father's powers/abilities have been transferred to him, and due to my domain of Light, his power of any and all light of any form, kind, or type will probably be as stronger than mines, so I will raise him and so one day, he will be a great hero. Luckily, I have already taken school classes with Minvera"

 _14 YEARS LATER ( **Hunter's 3rd person** )_

So Lupa taught Hunter everything she knows. At 5 months old he could change between his human and wolf form at will. He has African complexion, but ocean blue eyes, shoulder-length dreadlocks, the ends tinted blue, and is 6'3. He received what was left of Pan at 8 years old, when all of the remaining essence flew to him, seeing him as a suitable host. He is a master of Light, and all of its forms. He can call other wolves to his aid when needed. But he is still a Demigod, a Tri-blood at that.

He doesn't know that he has literally inherited his fathers body, meaning his father's sou/spirit, powers/abilities, and physical strength. This meanings that His father is dead but literally living _**inside of Hunter**_

 **Hunter's 1st person**

Me and my mom were playing around in the cave and went outside for food, when mom perked up and said "Run, son, run, they must not find you", so I was stubborn and said "No, I won't leave you. Who knows what they will do to you"

She turned to me and said, in a frantic voice, "Do this for me and don't come back. And remember I love you, Hunter" so I ran and ran like there was no tomorrow. I stopped in a small cave and sat down touching my tattoos, Sun, a gold Spatha, and Moon, a silver Spatha. They are made Godly Marble, Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron, Atlantean Stone, Sun Gold, Lunar Silver, Divine Ice, Electrium, Vibranium, Ivory, Bone Steel, Fire Steel, Heat Stone, Flame Silver, Hearth(s) Gold, Crystallized Sun Rays, Mortal steel, Atlantean Silver, Gold, Bronze, and Metal, Hydro Stone, Silver, and Gold, and Sea Stone, Silver, Gold.

* * *

 _"I'm gonna leave, the stag is starting to rot, and I should do things, just sitting around the hole day, Isn't going to help me get used to... This."_ With that, I start running as far as ways as possible, but after a few hours I get tired, _"so I guess that I'm going to be here for a while"_ and I start looking for a place I could stay for the night. Then, I start smelling for some food. " _Rabbit"_ I think, while slowly following the scent, I see the bunny standing in the open, eating some grass. I start walking around the rabbit, until I'm out of the wind, then I pounce and instantly killed the bunny. Then I dragged it to my shelter, a little hole under a rock and I start eating it while thinking: _"didn't know that rabbits tasted so good, or even meat without cooking and spices! When I am done with this I'm going to dig a hole, and put it in there, it will smell less."_

I heard a rustle outside of the cave and went to check it out. A pack of Hell Hounds were sniffing the entrance and spotted me, so they attacked.

I shifted into my wolf form and charged at the biggest one, swiping my left claws at it's legs, partially crippling it, but a another one made a huge gash in my right foreleg. I bite that one's neck and squeezed until I tasted golden dust. I then roared and summoned a warrior made of Light. It took care of the rest and dissipated. I hobbled out of the cave.

The last thing I saw was a pair of silver eyes and auburn hair before I fell unconscious.


	2. Get capture because I saved someone

I woke up to the sound of people around a campfire "...don't know where he came from but he must be strong to take on monsters" said a childish, but ancient female voice. Someone was petting me.

"Milady, we do not know what he is, do what do we do with him?" asked another voice, female.

I noticed all of the Voices were female and realized it was the Hunt and the one petting me was Artemis. I sat up slowly, causing most of the Voice to stop talking and stare. I opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I was surrounded by women.

 _I do not belong here_ I thought, remembering the stories Mom told me about them. They are basically sadistic bitches to men. So I walked pass a few of them, careful to avoid the little ones. I kept walking until Artemis said "What are you doing?"

I turned around and used my claws to draw letters in the dirt: _I am a boy, so I don't here and I don't want to be a pin cushion, so I must leave before you start shooting. All males who have heard of you don't want to cross your path, because it is like a death wish._ and with that I started to walk away, when another said "He is quite intelligent, meaning he is a werewolf."

"Shift, now!" said Artemis, who looked like she wasn't gonna take no for an answer. I shake my head no anyway and drew: _That is basically a death wish._ and, once again, I tried walking away. Keyword= _tried_. I took only two steps before an arrow flew past me and ended on the trunk of tree. I turned around and saw they all had their bows out, arrows nocked. I then drew: _Fine, no shoot, no ball chopping, and no fighting whatsoever._

So I changed into my human form, African complexion, but ocean blue eyes, shoulder-length dreadlocks, the ends tinted blue, 8-pack, wearing a blue leather jacket, ear piercings, black jeans, and blue Nikes. Some of the older ones blushed, which confused me and I asked "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"Do you have any parents?" Artemis asked, who was looking at me with curiosity. "Mom" I said with boredom. I was so FUCKING bored, so I asked "Can I go now? I want to get out of here before you people actually try and KILL me."

Artemis seemed to be deep in thought, and on Hunter said "Milady, his Aura is the size of our strongest Minor God and he is only like, 15? H-"

"fourteen and the name is Hunter Lupine Kingston" I corrected.

"14, so he has to be taken to Olympus" finished the Hunter. This kind of angered me and I said "NO, I am just looking for the safe-haven, Camp Half-Blood. I am not going to Olympus. I have heard you torture people on Olympus no matter what."

Artemis looked shocked, as if she had never been talked to like that in her life, which kind of shock me. Surely, someone had to have lost their cool with her before? Anyway, they still were to stubborn to let me go. So I walked away, but heard the sound of footsteps behind me and turned around. see that they were following me. I kept walking and they kept following me so I turned around and said, in an irritated voice "Don't your people have better things to do than follow a 14 year-old who is only seeking safety? Geez, 'I feel like I'm being followed', is what Mom says. Now I know how Mom feels, since she is so paranoid all the time."

"Kid, just who is your Mom?" asked a spiky-haired, electric-blue eyed, Goth. Yeah, my Mom is smarter than people think. I recognized her as Thalia, The Daughter of Zeus. She is from the Stories Mom told to me when I was little. She was turned into a tree to protect and save other Demigods, who was later then turned into a Hunter after she became human again. I sniffed the air, searching through her scent and found a very faint scent of mixture of the forest, cinders, burnt food, and ozone. I turned around, causing the Hunters to load their bows, and sniffed the air. I caught the scent and said "Found it"

"Found what? What did you do while sniffing the air? asked Thalia, who looked fascinated. I then asked "Promise not to get mad?" She looked confused, but nodded. I explained "I searched through your scent, looking for the one that smelt like camp through your eyes"

"Cool" She said, not the creeped out at all. "Well, I got to get going, I promised my Mom I would be safe" I said as I turned around. I shifted into my wolf form and smelled a monster nest a few miles away. _They were planning on attacking the Hunters._ I thought, growling. I was afraid, not knowing what they looked like. Mom was ALWAYS careful. I turned around and walked slowly up to Artemis, who still had her bow out, and started nudging her in the direction of the monsters nest. This confused her because she asked "What do you want? Is there something you want to show us?"

I nodded at the second question and turned and ran off in the direction of the Hunters nest. I was one mile away, but wolf hearing caught something Thaila said that will probably have me killed: _Well, h_ _e's the male version of Aphrodite, physically. He is HOT._

I admit that Thalia is cute, but I preferred to keep my balls, cause losing your balls is actually losing your family, since a man needs his dick to create a family. I can not have anything happening to Thalia, she would be shamed among her sisters. They may have a new oath, as the new rumor among wolves of all kind. It goes something like this: ' _I here by pledge myself to Lady Artemis, to the Hunt, until I find the One I deem worth to be with me.'_ , but that doesn't change their rep. I heard them following me, so I slowed down a bit.

The Hunt are basically the human version of werewolves in speed. I heard a female voice cry ' _SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE'_ and _Oh, shut up, we'll have our fun with you afterwards._ These remarks put me in overdrive, making the Hunters seem like turtles. I burst into the clearing, seeing a beautiful Asian girl with black hair and electric-blue eyes, wearing, Blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts, blue leggings, black vans, and white winter coat. _She is clearly a Demigod, with that kind of Aura_ I thought. The thing that pissed me of the most was the fact that she was crying and some of her clothes were scratch and cut, meaning only one thing. They are about to rape her. I shifted into human form and said, in a pissed-off voice "What gives you the right to take a women's honor, huh?"

"She is clearly a slut, so we are treating her like one" said a 9-ft Cyclops. This only mad even more angry, so I incinerated all of the monsters with Cosmic Light, for short, a light that is gold, slivers of silver and able to cut and melt through ANYTHING and fade immortals and is the most powerful Mystery Element form of Light. I slowly walked up to the girl, who was whimpering.

"I am going to cut you out, okay?" I said and she nodded, more relaxed. I unsheathed my claws and cut the chains, which were partial melted from heat of the , meaning that she is probably burned. She then collapsed into my arms and started crying.

I waited for the Hunters to get here and said "There is a group of girls and, like you, they have had traumatizing experiences with men. Would you like to join them?"

She shocked me by shaking her head no, which confused me and with that she snuggled closer to me and fell asleep. It took the Hunters 3 more minutes to get here and I said "What took you guys so long? She fell asleep on me and won't get up"

They then looked at her and then they looked above her, shocked. "What?" I asked, irritated. They pointed above her head, a blue symbol of a cloud with a lightning bolt through it was slowly spinning above her head. I moved her body and it followed her. Artemis was shocked, saying "The First Daughter of Uranus"

This shocked everyone and I said "If you plan on taking her to Olympus, you are sorely mistaken", getting ready for a fight. She walked over and The girl snuggled closer to me away from Artemis, who was confused and looked at me I shrugged and said "I leave her in your care" and I turned into a wolf and ran through the forest, till I heard something surrounding, they looked like wolves, but they where not, they wouldn't stacked me, suddenly one of the turned into a human me following her example, "Lyacon wants you," _okay, definitely werewolf._ I thought. "you are a strong in both forms a human and wolf, come with us, peacefully or we will attack, He only needs you alive, but a few scratche,s he won't mind..." She said. "For what purpose does he need me?" I ask, _if I am gonna get caught, it's a gonna be in a fight, and knowing why._ I thought. "He needs you to, for destroying the gods, and he needs a better army... a better generation!" _That's it, I'm just gonna fight through this._ "Well then I guess you are going to fight me, I said while turning into a wolf. Look, I could easily get some wolves here to help me, but I don't want anyone to get hurt, except if they want to kidnap me, then they are going to get hurt. "So be it." She turned into a werewolf and then they start closing in.

 _Just my luck,_ I thoughtwhile to werewolves where closing in. _G_ _ets attacked by werewolves._ From behind one ounces and starts biting my back, then the others join in pinning me to the ground, biting me, so I might get unconscious, of the blood loss, or the pain.I knock one off, and then another gets more grip on me, slowly I tire from the fight, being a five versus one fight. I know I won't be able to hold it longer, and try to run, but one of the werewolves turned human, and hit me with a club. On my head. Hard. And then things started to go black.

I woke up with the sun shinning in my eyes, I looked around and saw that I was bound with rope on a pole that two of the werewolves -in human form- where, carrying the pole, the other werewolves where in wolf form scouting the area and walking close to the two werewolves in human form. "Where are you bringing me?" I asked. "Silence you fool, we should blindfold you, but you will never get out of here anyway, but you might be able to do something that the gods will find us, so we will blindfold you" he said, while he and the other man, put down the pole and put some clothes before my eyes and then I couldn't see anything anymore. _"If any of you are here"_ I said to any wolves in the area -if there where any- _"please get help"_


	3. Lupa has a SON!

**Artemis P.O.V**

I walked back into camp after training Sadie, one of the younger Hunters with the bow. Lily, The Daughter of Uranus, is being nursed back to health by the Hunt, but she won't become a Hunter. I suddenly heard wolves howling from every direction, the hints wolves seemed like they understood what they said -which they do- and wanted to do, whatever the problem is, I walked to them and asked to the Alpha -even though they are all females- what the problem was, greeting a simple reply of : "W _e must help The Lone Wolf, it's the First Demigod Child of Lupa that requires help." She has children? But she also vowed to be maiden forever, I must ask her about this. "_ Hunters! After the game of capture the flag, we head for camp Jupiter!

As a god, I could not play in capture the flag, but I did see that the hunters, were close to the flag, and nearly all the demigods in camp, didn't notice. _But they won't be able to fight off the hole camp, if there where more hunters we could of taken the, all down. The other hunters were or defending the flag, or just in the middle of the area, scouting the border_. I thought, I looked to the hunters side, from the special building they had Meade to look at capture the flag. When I spotted a grip of three _males_ using rope between the the branches to move without the hunters be able to track, I knew that at Zeus's fist there where no trees, and that they would have to fight there, and that they wouldn't make it, the group had already made it to Zeus's Fist, without been noticed. _I will train the hunters more on threat, I haven't trained the hunters that, last time we trained that subject was a few decades ago. But first we will go to Lupa, my old friend. Who has a lot of explaining to do._ The group of males had split up, going to different sides of Zeus' Fist. They climbed up at the same time, two of them rushing up and distracting the a hunter that was up top, while the last one, went up while the hunter was distracted, and got the flag. _This isn't, going good at all._ The flag carrier runs over the terrain, while the hunters took down all the defenders of the flag, the hunters have better condition, the demigod runs to the border, and so do the hunters of Artemis. _This has never happened before! Never has there been a a tie!_ I thought.

 **Hunter P.O.V**

"When are we going to be there?" I asked "I have been blindfolded for hours, no one speaks and w aren't even close to wherever we are going" One of the men grunted. _This is going to be bad, blind folded for a few minutes can be a problem, but for a few hours? Horrible._ The landscape was slowly changing, first it was mainly forest, but now it is slowly changing to more mountain like area, and it became colder. I heard noises of a water failing. _Waterfall._ The noise becomes louder and louder until we just walk through it. Behind the waterfall was a cave, they walked for a few minutes, carrying me -still stuck on that horrible pole- then I heard noises, of wolves and humans.

 _Is this a werewolf city?_ I think hearing from the sounds, and knowing that I was captured by werewolves. "We need access to one of the dungeons, the most secure that can be used." One of the men said. Hearing a reply of "Yes, follow me" we walked down, and the men fell every now and then, probably because it was dark. "Here it is" the guard said, the men out me in some kind of room, and put something cold on my arms and legs. _Probably chains._ Then they untied me from the pole, injected me with something and then put of the blind fold, and with that, they left. _This is going to be hard to get out._ was one of my last thoughts.

I woke with a start. _Where am I? Oh, oh yea, I am stuck in a werewolf prison, in a guarded werewolf city._

I walked around and looked at the walls and doors. The walls where rocks, forming a wall, with one door, made out of a metal. _Silver? It might be a werewolf prison, oh wait. It is!_ The door hade some bars, so that they could talk to the jailer, or get air.

"Hello! Where is the toilet?" I shouted, hoping that someone would hear me, a man came from the side and looked at the floor, and said "there." Immediately I felt horrible.

"What's the food?" I asked hoping that there would be better quality in the food, then the toilet.  
The man walked away, and came back with some bread and a bottle, of water, and pushed it through the bars, I was able to catch the bread before it fell, but the water fell on the ground but luckily, it didn't get that dirty. I ate the food, and drank the water.

"Let me guess, there was sleeping pills in that?" I Said, nearly falling down on the ground. the man grunted, and with that I fell down on the ground and fell asleep.

 **Artemis P.O.V**

We where walking through an mountain like area, close to a waterfall, finally saw that the wolves stopped walking. I walked to them, _"are we close"_ I asked. _"Yes, go through the waterfall, and you will find werewolves everywhere, but be warned, there are many."_ I nodded and said we make camp for now, camouflage the tents good, and keep an eye on the waterfall.

"Tonight huntresses, it isn't full moon, the werewolves will be humans. but know, they are trained fighters, and silver is the most effective on them, we will shoot everyone off them that dare get out of the cave, and slowly go down, after we wiped them out, we have someone to save." _This will get one god happy, Lupa will be happy to know that he is safe, even though she doesn't know he is in danger,_ I thought, and gave them orders to use silver arrows. We walk to the waterfall, and go through it. Lily, The Daughter of Uranus, is being nursed back to health by the Hunt, but she won't become a Hunter

The attack on werewolf city has started.

 **Hunter P.O.V**

I woke up and looked around, and noticed that I was in wolf form, and that I was stuck on a table, in a science lab. The room was mainly white, and had some chairs, a few tables, and some screens showing DNA samples. _This is bad._ I think, while trying to get out of the chains holding me. _Why do I feel so weak? Usually I can run kilometers without a sweat, and now..._ "Yes we have taken his DNA and we have to make the samples safe first, and make the DNA merge with the werewolf DNA, if we do that, we can create stronger werewolves, we could have done it more easy, but the chance of it working was nearly zero because it seems that **He** has to want this this to happen to make it work." I hear from behind a door, I look at it, and the door opens. A man and a woman came in. "Good, he is awake, hello wolf spawn, I'm Lycaon, King of werewolves, and this is Doctor B. Ite. Doctor Ite? Give him some water to drink, and put some sleeping pills in it., then I can handle with the issue upstairs" he said, and walked away. She opened my mouth and put sleeping pills in it, knowing that I was weak and made me swallow them, then again things started to become black.

 **Artemis P.O.V**

The tunnel was guarded by two men, with spears and some armor, but easily got shot down by the hunters. We advanced slowly but surly, every guard there where, female or male, got hidden away, so that no one would notice, but the hunters hated moving the males. _How fast can males get in trouble?_ I think, while shooting at an arrow at a guard, moving the pig, and walking further silently. "Where would they harbor a prisoner?" I whisper to the Hunters. "Probably in their dungeons." I hear Thaila reply. "But why take him, what do they want from him?" I whisper back. Slowly walking further, taking an arrow out my quiver, putting it on my bow, and releasing it, instantly thrusting through a guards leg, with the guard falling unconscious, of the sudden pain.

After approximately thirty minutes, we where finally I the area where Hunterr would be, we walked past nearly all cells, till we came to the last one, where there where signs of someone being there. We walked past the cell turned around a corner, and instantly bumped into a guard. All the hunters pointing arrows at the guard. "Please don't shoot" she said. I smirked. "Where is the one who was in this cell?" I said, while pointing at the cell, where probably Hunter had been held. "That one?" She stammered. "Yes that one." I replied, slightly irritated. "I'm not supposed to tell... But you are going to kill if me I don't so..." She said. "Go to the right, then one stairs down, then lab number three." She stammered. "Thank you." I quickly punched her, and looked at her falling to the ground.

"Okay hunters, onemy count, we storm thought the hallway, and shoot anybody in the laboratory, is that understood?" I said, we charged. I took down the door, and immediately the hunters where aiming their bows at everyone in there.  
"Stand down, put your arms where we can see them, or we will shoot" I say, seeing that one of them slowly moving his hand, quickly pulling out a bow and arrow, but his hand got shot before he could even aim at one of us. _Now I just have to go to the wolf, and see if it's Hunter._ I think. _Those males always get in trouble!_ I thought, while walking to the huge wolf, that could be Hunter. "Where is our king Lyacon?" I hear one of the werewolves say. "If you hurt him, the hole werewolf species will be on your tail!" And with that we walked out, but still one thing bugged me, where is Lyacon?

 _I don't like this._ I think _I know Lupa will have my head if I return her son in a unhealthy state, she will make sure me or my Huntresses get hurt, I can not let that happen, I will have to nurse him back to health, and mainly his mind and soul is broken, so it won't be that bad... I hope._ I walk over to the girls, leaving the wolf in a cage. "Girls, listen up!" I say, standing in front of my companions. "I'm sorry to inform you, that we have to keep care for the wolf for the time being, if we would give Lupa her son like this, black and blue, and him thinking more like a wolf then a human, we will have to face the wrath of Lupa." I say. "Well at least it isn't fully a male, he's more an animal, so hopefully he will be a little more tolerant." I hear a hunter say, I smile, and say "thank you, not get back to your chores, and I will see if the wolf is awake, hopefully he will shift back to normal."+

I walk to the tent next to mine, that is used for when there are visitors -with in this case is the man, Hunter- I walk into the tent and look to the cage. _Why couldn't the crazy animal just stay for a while?_  
I walk back out of the tent, to the nearest hunter "Lila? Could you tell Thalia that I'm going out hunting? And keep a eye on Zoë please." I say. "Yes my lady" she simply replies, and runs of through camp. I walk back into my tent, and grab my bow and my quiver, knowing that this should better end soon.

I ran through the forest, glancing at the fresh paw prints in the ground. I stop, and look at the paw prints. _Fresh._ I stood up, and went a little slower, making sure I made no sound. I looked around the open area, where I follwed the paw prints to my prey, Hunter, with fur the color of night, but the tip of the tail was the color of blood, and eyes the color of the ocean. It ran, with me quickly following it, til I saw the wolf was eating a deer, I slowly approached it, until I heard someone. "Stupid animal! That was my prey!" I looked around and saw Lily launch an arrow at the wolf. The moment the arrow got shot, the wolf jumped, away, but got hit by the arrow in its leg. "Lily, you shouldn't have shot that wolf, and now Of back to camp." I say to Lily. "Sorry, Miss Artemis" she replies and goes back to camp.

I followed the paw prints, till I saw them go into an old shed, that nearly wasn't worth calling a shed. _Must of been some mortal that lived here._ I think, when I walk into the shed, making as little sound as possible, as I look to the corner, where Hunter lays, in his wolf from, looking at me. "I only want to help you" I say to him. "Turn into a human, and I will help." I went on. I saw him shift partially, but turn back into a wolf, and after some time, he replied.

" _Can't"_


	4. Shifting problems

_Great._ I thought, walking around the tent, glancing at the red and black wolf, that slept in the corner. _He can't Shift because he is WAY too injured._ I walked out of the tent, looked for Thalia. After a few minutes, I saw Thalia. "Thalia, get the hunters together, and clear the camp, we leave in an hour." I said, turning around, till I heard Thalia say something, "Is Hunter okay?" and I shrugged, and with that I went to my tent and and cleared it, and helped the hunters breaking down the camp.

After we had cleared the camp, we went away, and after a few hours, we took a rest. Lily, Daughter of Uranus, not part of the Hunt, wanted to talk with me. "What is it Lily?" I ask her, wanting to know where for she had come to me. "There is something with that wolf that you have taken from the werewolf city, its... hard to explain, came and see Miss Artemis." She then says, and walks to the place where the wolf lay. I was pretty shocked, for I had expected a giant wolf, instead there was normal sized wolf, that looked like it just went through its puberty again, but then reversed. "Lily, get everyone back on the foot, we move in five minutes." I say, hearing her reply. "Yes Miss Artemis she says, and walks off. _This is bad_ is the one sentence flashing through my brain.

We had been walking to Camp Jupiter for a few hours straight. _I have to go to Lupa fast, she is the only one who can help, for it is... her child._ I thought, as I was walking over the streets. _What do the mortals see if they look at us?_ I wonder. _Probably a Girl Scout group with a puppy._

After a few minutes we saw Camp Jupiter and went to it. "Hunters, go and make yourself at home, formi need to do something" and then immediately went to Lupa holding now a small nearly newborn puppy.

 _"Artemis old friend, what brings you here? More questions?"_ I hear Lupa say. "Well something like that Lupa" I reply seeing that she sends her pack away, and sits down ready to listen whatever came out of my mouth. "You know Hunter? Your pup?" I ask her. _"Yes, why the need to ask?"_ She asked with a tone of curiosity. "Well Lupa" I say, as I bring forth the now newborn pup out. "It's a pup now Lupa."

Lupa stands up, and walks around the newborn pup, looking at him as he yawns. _"What happened to my pup Artemis?"_ I hear Lupa say. "Last time I came to you, I wanted to know more about him because my wolves heard that he was captured. I went out looking from him since I had to find him for you I also found out that he was captured by werewolves, and experimented on, I don't know what happened there, after a few days, he started becoming... younger" I say, as I look at the pup making soft yip and howls, craving some attention. _"_ I was hopping you could do something about it, or make sure he doesn't die." I say, looking back up to Lupa. _"I don't know what to do, but I might know someone who does"_

"You want us to go to Hebe?" I said, with an partially angered voice. _"She is the goddess of youth, and considering the inconvenience that has happened to my pup, I think she is the best chance we have"_ Lupa said, as she liked her little pup clean. "Hebe is a daughter of Zeus! She will tell everything to him and Zeus won't like that you got a child!" I said to Lupa, who then looked to me with a slightly disappointed face. _"You are to, a daughter of Zeus, and Zeus wouldn't harm me, otherwise all the Camp Jupiter wont stand long. They are organized, but there would be weak and strong, together, and my wolves would avenge me."_ Lupa explained. "Fine, Lupa we do it your way, but if something goes wrong, just know that I told you so." I said, as I saw Lupa laying down next to her little pup.

"So you want me to look at one of your wolves?" Hebe asked me. "Yes, something has turned it to a puppy, and I would like to have my wolf pack full, and that I don't have to care for a puppy every time we attack" I then replied, hopping that she would buy it. "Well then let me have a look at the wolf puppy of yours, and please don't make it take to long, for I still need to... accompany my husband, Hercules" she said, with me flashing away, and she flashing to me in a meter of seconds. "Why we you still married to that ignorant swine of a male?" I asked her, as we walked to my camp site.

"Father arranged it, as a reward for doing his 'mighty deeds' on earth, I thought he might be a nice husband, because of his reputation, but in a matter of a few days he already bedded another woman, lucky am I that Hera then cursed him" I hear her say, and then see her giggling. "What I don't understand is that she hasn't cursed Zeus with the same curse." I say, as we walk further. She nods and asks where the wolf is. "Here it is sister" I then say to here, she crouches down, and touches its forehead. "Well it has something in it that makes it younger, but in a few months it will be full grown again, only I have the feeling the memories won't be preserved, maybe in time, but I'm not sure." She says, and then flashes off. _This job just got a lot more complicated._

"So Lupa," I said. "In a few weeks he will be full grown, would you mind to care for him?" I asked, as I pointed to Hunter. "I have noticed that you like having a little pup f your own." I went further. She replies. _"I could care for him for a few weeks, but then you will have to take him."_ Lupa said. "Then I will come back in 4 weeks, and he will have grown a lot by the time I hope." I walk away, but stop, as I remembered something that Lily once said, when she was attacked by the Those monsters, but Hunter saved her. _"You do it to your Hunters, I'm not letting my first child die."_.


	5. Growing up again!

**Lupa P.O.V**

 _"Mother"_ Hunter whined. _"What is it?"_ I asked, while stop licking him clean. _"It tickles"_ he replied, half running of. _"Then you shouldn't get so dirty all the time!"_ I replied, and ran after him, and after a short sprint, I catch up with him, and hold him still.

After a few minutes, Hunter finally is clean, and runs away, to go to play with some other pups. _"I forgot that having a pup was this much work."_ I thought, as I walked to where my pup was playing. _"But it's great, but nothing can last for ever."_ I thought, as I looked at Hunter fight with the other pups, as their game. _"Just a few more weeks"_ I signed. _"Just a few more weeks, and I might never see him again."_ I thought, while keeping up a happy face, but inside, I was sad, knowing that I would bond with my first pup, and might never see it again.

 **~a few weeks later**

 **Hunter P.O.V**

Mother walked to me. _"Hunter?"_ She asked me. _"What is it mother?"_ I then replied. _"It is time"_ Percy stood up and followed me, to the far side of the forest. _"You know what to do, Hunter?"_ My mother asked me. _"Yes, I'm not a pup anymore, I just have to go find Artemis, and her hunters, can't take that long, max a week, and then I will be with them. and I still don't get why I have to go!_ I then replied. _"You may not be a pup anymore, but you where a few weeks ago. As for why you have to go will be explained in the hunt. Now go, it is for your own best will"_ she says, and with that she walks away, leaving me alone. I remembered ALL of my powers.

It had been a few days, since I left my mother Lupa, and it would be another few days till I would reach the hunt. I smelled the dream, for the scent of the hunters. After a few minutes I found a scent and followed it. I walked past a few trees, and went into a cave, interested what would be in the cave, since it contained a scent that was familiar. I was half way in the cave, when I saw a familiar wolf. _That's the the alpha of the hunts pack_. _"It's a tr-"_ I hearded her say. I immediately got ready for a fight. From the sides, werewolves started to crawl out. I snarled, and looked at the biggest werewolf, with seven other werewolves behind him, that also looked slightly familiar. _"My, my"_ The big werewol fsaid _. "Look at what I found."_ He said, as he walked to me. _"Lycaon"_ I say, nearly snarling, focusing fully on him. _"Your up, Dylan"_ he said. I kept on walking backwards till I found myself at a wall. A blond werewolf came to me, and shot poison at me. My sight started to get fuzzy, as I heard Lyacon say something. _"First, I'm going to break you, and then I'm going to re-make you to my will"_

I didn't want to get caught and I had a wolf to save. I shifted to my human form on instinct. I felt the poison dissolve within my body. I looked down at myself and thought _African, huh?_ and looked at my clothes. I saw I was wearing a blue leather jacket, ear piercings, black jeans, and blue Nikes. I felt my shoulder-length dreadlocks, the ends tinted blue.

I saw my tattoos of the weapons Mother calls Sun and Moon. I willed them to come forth and the did, Sun becoming a golden Spatha and Moon becoming a silver Spatha. They are well-balanced, Sun has a 5-1/2 inch-silver leather grip and hilt with small blue glowing cracks in it, golden blade with carvings of runes, cross guard in the shape of a pair of dragon wings, and with a yellow gem embedded into the pummel and Moon has a 5-1/2 inch-gold leather grip with small red glowing cracks in it, silver blade with carvings of runes, cross guard in the shape of a pair of dragon wings, and with a diamond embedded into the pummel.

I got into a fighting stance, confusing them. Lycaon looked shocked and started stuttering "H-h-how are you even able to stand? Y-y-you should at least be knocked out for a few hours"

I looked at him and decided to be funny.

"Uh, dude, Are you okay? I thought you new wolves regenerate faster than normal human beings, King Ding-Dong."

This little comment caused him to turn beet-red with rage and I shifted into a wolf, turned around, and started running like there was no tomorrow all in the blink of an eye, calling on the Power of Lupa. I was running toward the Hunters, but realized I can't lead Lycaon there with me. The Hunters can take care of themselves, but they still have to protect the younger ones. So, I stopped and turned around, changing my direction to behind me, startling my pursuers enough for me to 'flash' through a space in their gang of runners and splash myself in a lake nearby, covering my scent. Now that that problem is taken care of, I started to use color-manipulation, a power taught to me by my Mother, by reaching deeper into Light, I can split it and use the colors like I use light. I 'arranged' the colors to 'cloak' me into blending in against a huge rock. Lycaon and his subordinates ran by so fast, they seemed like a blur.

I waited at least 30 more seconds before coming out. I started to use the Light to find the Hunter's camp, feeling a familiar tugging sensation in my gut. I found the Hunters and Light traveled a few meters away and realized they were fighting a giant horde of monsters. The daughter of Uranus was there, shooting lightning from her hands, but wasn't wearing Hunter clothing, **Silver parka, silver jeans, t-shirt of the owner's choice, and silver hunting boots** , instead she was wearing what she wore the day I saved her, blue t-shirt, blue jean shorts, blue leggings, black vans, and white winter coat.

I shifted into wolf form and jumped out from were I was hiding, slashing the Minotaur. Dead.  
Slash a Hell Hound. Dead.  
Burn the all the Empousai with Light, using a single thought. Dead.  
Shifted into human form and Light travel behind Orion, The Giant born to oppose Artemis, who was sneaking up behind Uranus's daughter, and use Sun to slice of his head. Dead.  
Slashing all of the Hydra's heads and burning the stumps with light. Dead  
Commanding all werewolves in the area to. No death.

I then looked around to find most of the Hunters and monsters stopped to stare at me. I must have 'been in the zone'. I noticed that of most of the Hunters injured, on few were going to die. I wasn't about to let that happen, So I started concentrating, reaching deeply into the power of Light, focusing it to be released from my body. I released it by stabbing Moon into the ground. The wave of light healed every one and all animals that helped Artemis in the fight. I dipped both Sun and Moon in the Hydra's blood, which has lost its potency, therefore it can be coated on something. I 'sheathe' Sun and Moon and re-summoned them, seeing that they have been tinted green a little bit. _Sweet, Mom never mentioned this before, though._ I thought in fascination.

I then looked at the Hunters and saw that they were shocked, like they never saw a guy single-handedly save them without breaking a sweat. I looked at Uranus's daughter and said "I never did catch your name"

She was stuttering for some reason, "L-L-Lily, Lily Skye"  
Come on people I am not that intimidating, I just took on a monster nest all on my own, I am not that scary. Wait, Am I?

"What?" I asked, irritated that they were all looking at me like that. A little one, gray t-shirt said "Y-your eyes" and confused me, so I summoned Moon and looked in the blade. I dropped Moon when I realized what they were looking at.

Crimson red eyes. Eyes of a werewolf. Lycaon did this, doing it on a red full moon, a moon, when bitten on, the bitten are supernaturally stronger than normal betas. But I don't get why the red eyes, I haven't killed an Alpha yet. Meaning only one thing, a rare occurrence every 100 years in the supernatural world.

"I am a True Alpha!" (Teen Wolf, anyone?) I said, just as shocked as the Hunters, who were discussing something. Thalia turned away from the conversation just to say "Dude, sorry about this, but you gotta come with us..." I was already running when she hit "sorry" and I climbed into a secluded clearing in a ditch.

I heard footsteps, meaning that they were near. Thalia was cursing, saying, "The bastard didn't even let me finish the fucking sentence"

I put my hand to my heart, in mock hurt, then laughed to myself quietly. They must have searched for a long time before they tried to get me out with promises that worked.

"We swear on the River Styx that your won't be harmed if you come out. All of us do" said Artemis. Thunder boomed, sealing the promise. That one seemed genuine at least, so I came out, walking slowly, slight pissed off.

I came out, saying "This better not be a trick and the River Styx is a _woman_ , so please get that straight."

The Hunters armed their bows, but Artemis said "Bows down, I meant what I said." this shocked the Hunter's, but confused me. She walked slowly up to me and crossed her arms, saying, "We still have to take you to Olympus, so can't ya come peacefully?"

She sounded bored and irritated, so I, being 'too kind and nice' as my Mom would say, held out my finger and said "Lets just get this over with", but she looked confused at the finger, so I explained "I plan to make the least amount of physical contact as possible, so can we get this over with?" and she sighed and put a hand on my finger and everything went dark.

We reappeared in a HUGE throne-like room, and I stumbled and threw up, which unfortunately ended up on a Hunter's boots, causing me to freak out **a bit** because they always look for a chance to embarrass boys and men in any way possible. The Hunter, Phoebe, Daughter of Ares, blood red t-shirt and brown hair and brown eyes with mostly specks of red, was actually quite understanding. "It takes time to get use to Godly teleportation." She said, understanding. So I calmed down and realized that we were in a or The throne room, which was U-shape, with 12 thrones for the twelve gods. Artemis pulled out her bow and shot an Arrow into the sky, which exploded in a shower of silver sparks. 11 flashes of light appeared and the Gods at on their thrones. I recognized Hephaestus, remembering that one time:

* * *

 _"Honey, don't run out to far from the cave" said Mom. I was running back and forth when I heard a rustle in one of the bushes and went to check it out and ran into a man who picked me up and said "Where'd you come from little fella'?"_

 _I think he was about to set me down, but Mom came into view and he stopped. Mom looked suspicious and said "Hello, Hephaestus. What bring you here?"_

 _Hephaestus smiled and said "Well, Aphrodite said to me that she felt you have **motherly** love for something and since I am the only one who actually knows where you are, I thought I would come and find out what it is, We haven't told Zeus" and 3 seconds later he said "Yet"_

 _He looked at me struggling to get out of his grip and asked "Who is this little guy?_ _"_

 _Mom said "He is a pup from my pack, who doesn't like doing what they are told", sternly looking at me. Hephaestus must have already realized what was going on because he smiled, saying "It is him, isn't it?"_

 _Mom growled, getting into a fighting stance, baring claws and teeth. Hephaestus was still calm, saying, :Chill, Chill, I didn't come here to take him, but to see for myself. Now I just have to see if Aphrodite will keep quiet." and he left._


	6. Some Gods REALLY suck sometimes

**Author's note: I am not going to explain what they look like now in one paragraph.**

Zeus then asked "What did you call us here for, daughter? And who is that boy?"

Artemis shrugged and said "I don't know father, but he is a True Alpha and can control Light like a minor god, and summons wolves."

All the Gods all looked at me expectantly. I got irritated and said "What?" and most of them gasped, while others looked on in amusement. Zeus was royally pissed off, saying "You are supposed to be bowing, you peasant."

That doesn't seems so bad, so I bowed to Hephaestus and asked "Where is Hestia?"

This confused the Gods, which confuse me. Hestia is the glue that holds this family together, I mean, How do they even survive without her here? They need her here. That is clear enough. A flash of light appeared and an beautiful 16-yr old Goddess, saying "Someone called?"

A wave of tranquility and peace washed over me when she appeared and I bowed to her out pf respect. "Hunter Lupine Kingston and by the way love the outfit, but how the Hell do they survive without you here? That has been bugging me." I said, casually.

She thought about it a second and shrugged. "Eh, that is fine" I said, realizing that all Gods are mysteries. So I turned to the rest of the Gods and asked "What did you want to talk to me about? You guys know I have got stuff to do, right?"

You are too powerful to live, so you must be execute." Said an arrogant Zeus. This is the thing that bugs me. He orders the Gods to capture innocent kids who just want to be left alone, so I said, in a angry voice, "You wonder why some of your children switch sides, you are always killing their brethren, why can't you leave me alone? I not doing anything wrong. I have powers I was born with and I gotta pay for it? I mean if you people actually tried to remember the fact some of the 'too powerfully' Demigods have _**fa _ **milies,**_**_ then it would make powerful allies who want to help Olympus actual help. Come on people, you guys can't be that stupid. Poseidon, Hades, Hestia, and Hephaestus are excluded from this rant" I said, finishing my rant.

All four Gods who's names were mentioned perked up in gratitude. Zeus was shocked, like nobody has ever talked to him like this in his life and gotten away with it. He was red with rage, saying "YOU DAR-", but surprisingly, Poseidon interrupted him, saying "Lil 'bro he is only pointing out the way you do thing is wrong, so you can't be mad at that. You can be embarrassed, but not mad."

"Look, dude, Me and Lily just want to go to Camp Half-Blood were we are treated with respect." I said looking at some of the Hunters that were glaring at me and doubly flipping them off. Zeus sighed and said "Fine, you'll go, but you have to"

"Cool and No, Aphrodite, I am not sleeping with you" I said looking at Aphrodite, who was shocked and crestfallen. "So, we gonna go or what?" I asked, impatient. Hermes said "I'll take you there, but you might have to sleep in my cabin and word of warning: Protect your valuables, I am the God of Thieves after all."

I nodded and we were flashed their...,.right when they were in the middle of a fight _._


	7. Camp seems fine, I guess

Suddenly, Lightning shot across the sky, signifying that either Lily or Thalia let loose, which is dangerous and stupid. I started slashing and hacking at the monsters with Sun and Moon, fighting like a demon. Lily was blasting lightning from her fingers, but I could see it was tiring her out. I feinted a slash at a Dracanae, spun around and decapitated her, dust the only thing remaining. A centaur, Chiron, trotted up to me and asked "Who are you, young one?"

"Hunter Lupine Kingston, and Lily Skye, the first Daughter of Uranus." I responded. As if on cue, a glowing blue symbol of a cloud wit a lightning bolt through it appeared above her head, earning gasped from everyone. "This practically makes her our Great Aunt, guys, Auntie Lily" said a male voice. A few snickered, but stopped once they realized I haven't been 'claimed' yet.

A kid walked to the front of the crowd. 6'5, jet-black hair and sea-green eyes, wearing a orange t-shirt that said **Camp Olympia** , black jeans, and blue combat boots. He held out his hand and said "My name is Perseus Jackson, Percy for short. How come you haven't been claimed yet? You are supposed to be claimed by the age of thirteen"

"Well, Mom can't claim me because I will be killed and Mom will be punished." I explained. This didn't surprise him apparently. I was then given a tour through the whole Camp. I was told I had to sleep in the Hermes cabin, but I said "I will sleep in the Artemis cabin because she owe me a favor.", shocking all of the others. I walked to the silver cabin and settled down with my stuff, put on a pair of basketball shorts a yellow t-shirt, and went to bed.

I woke up to a horn being blown, signaling breakfast. I got on my clothes, black leather jacket, black jeans, and black and red Nikes. I walked out of Artemis's cabin and walked all the way to the dining pavilion. For some reason, the nymphs fought over who serves me, which confused me. While they were fighting, another nymph, with skin the color of grass, served me my food and I said "Thanks", but she blushed and hurried away. I shrugged and started eating. I kept feeling people staring and glancing at me, so I turned around and saw all of the Aphrodite girls staring at me like a piece of meat. This made me uncomfortable, so I used a technique Mom taught me, A glare that allows the user to kill when the victim looks into the user's eyes, but I toned it down to make them pass out. I concentrated and looked at them, causing their skin to become as white as paper when they collapsed, causing the rest of the cabin to become frantic and look at me with a glare. the Apollo kids immediately flew into action.

I noticed the whole Athena cabin look at me, calculatingly, like they know how to look into your soul. Those gray eyes, though. They creep me out and one of them, and I recognized her immediately, Annabeth, just like Mom described her in the stories she told me, a girl, 6'3, with blonde hair and gray eyes, walked over, saying "How di-"

She didn't finish because I interrupted her, saying "What do you want? I am hungry and want to sleep, so can I eat now? They are things that must not be revealed and you don't have to know EVERYTHING!"

She was shocked and started to get angry when Percy walked over, saying "Whoa, Whoa, babe, calm down. But what the actual fuck did you do to them, dude?!"

I sighed. _These people won't let me go without knowing what they want to know._ I thought. I then said "They were string at me like a piece of meat, so I gave them a taste of Assassin's glare, A glare that allows the user to kill when the victim looks into the user's eyes, but I toned it down to make them pass out."

They stared at me in shock, taking in this info, but then a Apollo camper, 6'4 blue eyes, blonde hair, and tanned skin, came over and said "You have killed them. Why did you do that?"

I looked at him incredulously and said "They were looking at me like I was a piece of meat. It was making me uncomfortable, so I made them stop."

He sighed and said "All boys and men they classified as hot and cute have to deal with that stare here, but since it is your first time here and they **ALL** did it, I will let you off with a warning." He was glaring at me when he finished. He may look innocent, but he scares me, like he knows how to hurt me.

A female voice said "They are waking up!"

The girls started to get up, shaking their heads to shake off their dizziness. Even after all of that, they still looked at me with lust. Fucking Lust. Percy looked at them in shock and fear and said "Dude, if you want to keep your virginity and dignity, I suggest that you run, Aphrodite girls DO NOT and WILL NOT let you leave if you 'play hard to get' without trying to seduce you, dude."

All of the girls looked like they could add me to their collection of boy toys and started advancing. I ignored it started eating again, but they all sat down at Artemis's table. One of them, an Asian with brown eyes and black hair and a face carved out of stone, said "What do you say to coming over to my place for a good time? We can have tons of fun"

I finished eating my food without a word, got up, and tried to walk away when the same girl tried Charmspeaking me, saying, "You want to come to my cabin and have a good time." Yes, Mom told me about Charmspeak. I just kept walking. Percy was right, they really don't take no for an answer because they decided to follow me until I cave, I guess. I turned around and asked, irritated "What do you people want?"

One of them said "You!" with a lot of lust. I sighed and said "I don't like any of you, you people are too shallow and slutty any way, it is surprising any of you guys have boyfriends."

They were all shocked, but then got angry and the Asian said "You're missing out on a good time and for that, you will pay that!" and they all stormed off. I wasn't even phased at all and set off to find the Arena. A girl, long brown hair, mouse-like nose, and reddish-brown eyes, wearing the same orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt, but with red jeans, and blood red Vans, and with an evil grin on her face, stepped out into my way.

"Well, newbie, you have to be 'initiated' into Camp now" said the girl, who was hungry for a fight. I sighed and said "Look, lady, can't you leave me alone. I just want to go to the Arena and train."

She got angry and through gritted teeth, said "Well, you have to get through me first!"

I said "Gladly"


End file.
